And They All Lived
by MessOfADreamer4
Summary: In which all our favourite characters finally receive their well earned happy endings...rated T to be safe. Contains Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Snowing and a few others sprinkled in.
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this fic has been in my head for awhile and I've finally decided to write it. This is my take on everyone's happy endings. I'd say this takes place a year or two later from where the show is now. This fic will mainly focus on Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan and Snowing with sprinkles of other ships too. Please let me know what you think and review! :) **

**Note: This fic will have around four chapters (hopefully, unless the characters decided otherwise), I don't want it to be too long as I'm writing another fic as well at the moment called "Written In The Stars", check it out? :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters, that privilege belongs to A+E**

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been exactly two months since the last villain traveled to Storybrooke and exactly one month since they had been defeated. Peace had finally fallen on the small town and life seemed almost normal (when is a town full of fairy tale characters ever normal?). Emma snuggled into Killian a bit more, enjoying the lazy morning in bed. For the first time she can remember she felt at ease and could finally breathe. She never thought this time would come, for a while it seemed they were forever doomed by villains determined to destroy their happiness but now it had been a month. Exactly a month since they defeated the latest villain to enter Storybrooke (As it turns out Cruella de Vil, is real too). But no threats had come after her and maybe, just maybe those days were behind them. She felt Killian press his lips to her neck and a moan escaped her lips.

"Good morning, love" he whispered between kisses.

"Good morning to you too," she smiled as she faced him and brought his lips to hers.

"I must say that ring looks dazzling on your finger," he teased, stroking the simple gold band dressed with a sparkling diamond.

"You think so?" she asked, admiring the ring.

He cupped her cheek, stroking it with is thumb, "Don't you think it's about time we told your parents love?"

"I just haven't found the right time yet," Truthfully, she was trying to avoid it for as long as she could. She wanted to avoid the pressure and the thousand questions that were bound to come afterwards like 'Have you found a dress?' 'What's the date?' the list goes on.

"Emma, you can't wait for the right time,"

"I know," she sighed, "It's just all the pressure that comes with this. I don't think I can handle it all?"

"Don't worry about anything right now love. Let's just enjoy the moment. There's no rush, we can get married as late or as soon as you would like. I can wait."

She felt a weight come off of her shoulders hearing his words; he always knew just what to say.

"I love you so much," She said, stroking his cheek.

"I know," he teased and she gave him a nudge.

"Oh, shut up" and before he could respond she crashed her lips on his and together they made the most of the morning hours.

* * *

Across town Regina was restless. She couldn't find a single comfortable position and only slept a few hours of the night. She seriously couldn't wait until this baby was out of her, only a couple more weeks doctor Whale had told her and Robin at their last appointment. She settled lying on her back, stroking her belly and thinking about the day she told Robin she was pregnant, it didn't seem possible that their baby was almost here, the nine months had gone so fast.

_Nine Months Ago..._

_She'd noticed the symptoms a week ago and now three pregnancy tests later she'd received her answer. She was pregnant. She didn't know how it was possible, back in the Enchanted Forest she thought she'd never be able to conceive yet three pink plus signs told her otherwise. She felt tears come to her eyes; she couldn't believe this was happening to her no matter how rotten the timing. However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Robin enter downstairs. She quickly wrapped the tests in toilet paper and threw them out before practically running downstairs._

"_You're back!" she jumped into his arms and began to cry again, damn hormones!_

"_I said I'd return didn't I?" He wiped her tears with his thumb caressing her cheek, "what's wrong?" _

"_Nothing, I'm just so happy your home. I'm never letting you go again," She caught his lips with hers and kissed him like she'd been wanting to for the last week. _

_He pulled away first, leaning his forehead against hers "I've got some good news,"_

"_Really?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair._

"_The Black Fairy was burned to a crisp" he smirked, twirling a piece of her hair._

"_And I missed it?"_

"_Turns out Blue just needed the courage to face her sister; the rest is history" He smiled and kissed her again, "how are you feeling by the way?"_

_She hadn't gone to fight the black fairy because her family had ordered her to bed rest. At the time she'd been throwing up and her magic was becoming a bit unpredictable, but now she knew why._

"_Better, turns out I'm not actually sick," Her eyes lit up and her lips formed a big smile._

"_Really?" He wasn't sure where she was going with this._

"_I'm pregnant" _

"_What, you're?" he was totally speechless, not sure if he heard her right._

"_We're going to have a baby!"_

_He placed a hand on her still flat belly, tears coming to his eyes._

"_I love you so much," He brought his lips to hers and kissed her with all the love he had for in that moment he was the happiest man in the world._

She smiled at the memory and felt arm wrap around her, his hand settling on her belly. She turned to face her husband and saw his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning," he mumbled, kissing her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

She shook her head, "No, this one has quite the set of legs."

"So she does," he smiled as he felt the baby kick. He couldn't get over how beautiful Regina was carrying their child. They hadn't officially found out the sex of the baby because they had wanted it to be a surprise. However soon into her second trimester Regina could feel it in her soul that they were having a girl. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, but she just knew.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" she asked, they were struggling to come up with one they both liked, It had been easy with Henry but it was safe to say she didn't have any female relatives worth naming her baby girl after.

"No not yet, but I'm sure the perfect one will come to us soon just be patient." He stroked her cheek reassuring her.

"I hope so," She sighed as he captured her lips with his. "Mmh, Robin,"

"Yeah," he spoke as he kissed her neck up and down.

"I need to go pee,"

He chuckled at her, releasing his grasp to let her go. "It's the baby isn't,"

She nodded getting up out of bed, "Just one more reason I want this baby out of me!" she called out before shutting the door to the bathroom.

Robin flopped back down on the bed with a big smile plastered on his face. One thing was for sure. His life was never going to be boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Note: I still don't know what Regina and Robin's baby girl will be named, I could use some of your suggestions! They would be so helpful :)**

* * *

A few blocks away Snow began to wake and snuggled further into her husband's arms trying to get back to sleep when she noticed something. It was light outside. Could it be? She actually slept through the night! She smiled wide and nudged David; she couldn't wait to tell him.

"Charming," she whispered, "wake up"

"What, is Neal crying again?" he said, still half asleep.

"No, it's the morning…you know what that means?"

His brain finally processed what she was saying and his eyes became wide open.

"He slept through the night?" He began smiling.

"Yes!" She smiled and gave him a kiss, leaning her forehead against his.

"It's a miracle,"

"Sure is, I wonder if Emma would've been like this?" She pondered; these questions had been on her mind a lot lately.

"I don't know, maybe. But we have our family now and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"It's just – is that the time? We're going to be late!" Snow jumped out of bed and began rummaging through her drawers to get something to wear.

"Late for what?" He asked, puzzled he couldn't remember making any plans.

"Family brunch at Granny's, remember? Regina planned it weeks ago and now we're going to be late!" She said throwing a shirt at him on the way to the bathroom.

10 minutes later he found his wife cradling Neal in the nursery, who was dressed as well. For the life of him he couldn't understand how his wife managed to get so much done in a short amount of time. She was truly a miracle worker.

"Ready to go?" He asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, and our little prince is too." She moved Neal on to her hip and grabbed the baby bag.

"He looks just like you, you know" He said as Neal reached out and grabbed his finger. He had his mother's dark hair and hazel eyes.

"I don't see it," she laughed, and Charming captured her lips for a quick kiss before following them out the door.

* * *

The bell rang as they entered Granny's and Regina waved them over to a booth in the corner. Robin sat beside her and the two boys across from them, Henry must have stayed the night. However she noticed her daughter and a certain pirate were missing, looks like they weren't the only ones running late this morning.

"Good morning!" she greeted sliding into the booth with Charming after her, "Sorry we're late, this one finally slept through the night." Neal gurgled and sucked on his thumb, sitting on his mother's lap.

"Don't worry about it, that's great news" Regina smiled rubbing her belly, "Hopefully this one won't be too bad, she's quite the kicker!"

"I know that feeling all too well, not with Neal but with Emma. Now, she had strong legs" Snow laughed, recalling her first pregnancy. It felt like eons ago.

"Are you taking about me?" Emma interrupted

"Mom!" Henry greeted her.

"Hey Kid, how was your night at Regina's?" She asked as Killian pulled up two chairs for them.

"Great, we watched Disney's version of Robin Hood. To say it was entertaining would be an understatement." He grinned, looking over at Robin.

"Hey, I was a bloody Fox!" He replied and Emma starting cracking up wishing she had been there.

"Anyways," Snow continued turning to Emma, "we were talking about you, baby you"

"Baby me?" Emma inquired.

"You were a strong kicker and apparently Regina can relate." Snow explained. Emma shot Regina a glance, she would never get used to those conversations.

In that moment Ruby came over and took all of their orders, removing the menu's from their table. Emma played with the ring on her finger and felt Killian's hand cover hers under the table. She knew it was time and looked at Killian once more to gain some courage.

"Uh, can I get everyone's attention?" Suddenly she felt a dozen eyes on her, why was this so hard? "Killian and I have an announcement, we're engaged" she blurted out and brought her hand out from under the table showing off the simple ring.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" She heard her mother say as she gave her a hug and everyone clapped. Henry seemed to have the widest smiled of them all, he was literally grinning ear to ear and suddenly she felt better. She didn't know why she had been so worried but now she was smiling and felt Killian kiss her cheek. Yes, now she felt truly happy.

* * *

It was in the middle of wedding talk and Henry was asking about Snow and Charming's wedding when she felt it. Through the night she had thought her baby girl was kicking but what she felt now was most certainly a contraction. She grimaced in pain, holding her belly and suddenly felt all eyes on her.

"Regina what's wrong? Are you alright?" Robin asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The seat suddenly got wet under her and she knew it was time.

"My water just broke" she stated.

"The baby's coming?" He smiled but not before another contraction hit, it hurt him to see his wife in so much pain. "Take deep breaths Regina, deep breaths" Robin said calmly taking her hand in his, soothing her in the best way he could.

"We need to get her to the hospital stat," Snow stated anxiously, "Those weren't kicks you felt last night were they?"

Regina nodded as Robin slid her out of the booth a picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"My bug is right outside, I can take you guys to the hospital" Emma offered, taking the keys out of her jacket.

"Lead the way," Robin said, following Emma out of Granny's. Robin sat her down in the back of the bug and joined her, the contractions getting worse.

"Wait, Snow I want you to come" Regina mustered between contractions.

"Okay," she obeyed, getting in the passenger side. "You boys will be alight?"

Charming and Killian both nodded and Henry approached the car. "My Mom is going to be okay right?" He asked, as Emma got in the car.

"I'll be fine," Regina wailed, just as another contraction hit. Henry grimaced, watching as Robin tried to comfort his mom but she just pushed him away.

"Don't worry, this is completely normal kid. You'll meet your new sister in no time." Emma replied, giving him a smile to reassure him. "Just watch Roland for her okay?"

"I will, let us know when the baby is here!" Henry called as Emma backed out of the parking spot.

"We will!" He heard her holler as she drove away from the diner.

Charming, Killian, Henry and Roland watched as the yellow bug drove away until it disappeared around the corner. The two boys couldn't wait to meet their little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been away for a bit and have some other stories on the go as well. I hope you guys like it, please review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

"IT HURTS!" Regina cried, clutching her belly in the back seat of Emma's car. She was holding - well more like crushing Robin's hand and Emma was doing her best to keep her eye on the road.

"Like a bitch doesn't it? Trust me it'll all be worth it when you see her for the first time." Emma responded recalling when she gave birth to Henry. She looked over at her mother and knew she was thinking the same thing, giving birth not so pleasant.

"Take a few deep breaths love." Robin said trying to calm his wife down, he hated seeing her like this. She did as she was told and took a deep breath; it seemed to help for a few moments at least. "That's it, in and out."

Emma turned the last corner leading to the hospital and parked in front of the main doors.

"We're here," she said turning to face Robin and Regina, "Do you need help bringing her in?"

"I'll go get a wheelchair, stay here." Snow offered, wasting no time getting out of the bug and running into Storybrooke General. She returned moments later with the chair and Emma helped Robin lift Regina into it. They burst through the doors of the hospital, Regina whaling again with pain – another contraction had hit.

"DR. WHALE!" Snow shouted, they didn't have time to waste. He entered the lobby a second later, clipboard in his hands.

"What's –" he began but was interrupted by a very impatient Robin.

"The baby is coming!" He exclaimed, very anxious.

Another contraction hit and Regina yelped.

"Looks like the baby is anxious to get out, this way" He said, pointing down the hall, "WE NEED A MATERNITY ROOM STAT." he yelled down the hall, one of the nurses pointing them to an empty room.

Emma and Snow stayed behind, anxious to hear any news.

* * *

"ROBIN OF LOCKSLEY DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Regina shouted as another contraction hit. It was one of many threats she'd shouted at him during the past few hours. Turns out the baby wasn't as anxious as they thought when they arrived at the hospital, Regina still had a few centimeters to go. However the contractions had only gotten worse and Robin was sure his hand would be broken by the end of the night but he'd gladly pay the price. Dr. Whale entered their room once more to check on her, to see if she would be ready to push yet.

"10 centimeters, looks like we're ready to roll." He informed the anxious parents to be, Robin smiled knowing they were going to meet their daughter very soon. "Regina I need you to push on three. One, two, three."

Regina pushed with all the strength she could muster and did it again. She kept pushing as Dr. Whale told her two. She could hear Robin encouraging her, telling her how proud he was of her. That she could do this. But she was so tired, her breathing growing heavy.

"I can see the head, keep pushing Regina. She's almost here." Dr. Whale informed her.

"Regina, My love you can do this. She's almost here, you're doing amazing." He kissed her temple as she gave him a weak smile. She could do this. Just a few more pushes and she'll meet their daughter. Regina mustered all the strength she had left and pushed and pushed and pushed until an infant's cry filled the room.

"Congratulation's, it is a girl" Dr. Whale said as he let Robin cut the umbilical cord. He cleaned the baby, wrapping her in a blanket before placing her in her mother's arms.

"She's beautiful," Regina said cradling her baby girl, already in love with the tiny human being.

"Just like her mother," Robin said, joining her on the bed. She smiled so in awe at the man beside her and the baby that they created, together. She captured his lips with her own, she'd never felt happier than in this moment.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she laughed, recalling her various threats.

"It's alright; I knew you didn't mean any of them." Just then their baby girl gurgled, catching their attention.

"Hey look, she's opening her eyes." Regina stared at awe as her baby girl opened her eyes for the first time. Of course, she had her father's eyes. "Blue, just like yours."

"Just like mine," he smiled, running his fingers along her tiny head. "What should we name her?" he asked, "unless you want to keep calling her baby,"

She rolled her eyes at his teasing; he was right though they hadn't come up with a name yet. Expecting she wouldn't arrive for another few weeks. She watched her baby girl, so little and innocent. Her little hand latched on to her finger, already reaching out to her mother and she knew then. "Rose,"

"Hmm?" Robin asked, dazed.

"Her name, it's Rose." She told him, "Rose Leona Locksley"

She watched for his reaction and her eyes filled with joy as he smiled, "It's perfect,"

He gave her a quick kiss before their attention quickly returned to little Rose. Turns out Snow had been right a few months ago. She'd been having trouble thinking of names for her baby girl and Snow had told her she'd know, know exactly what it was when she'd see her for the first time. Of course she'd ignored her then, but as it turns out her step daughter had been right all along.

* * *

Out in the waiting room Snow had been pacing for the better half of the time and Emma was convinced she was going to wear a hole into the floor if she kept her pace up.

"Mom, you need to sit down. Regina will be fine," Emma said, slumping in her chair. They'd been there for hours and fatigue was starting to hit her.

"It's just we haven't heard anything yet, should we call someone?" Snow rambled.

Emma chuckled; she'd never seen her mother this nervous. Usually it was he father who worried all the time. "They'll come get us when they're ready, now sit"

She patted the seat next to her and watched her mother give in. However just as she sat down Robin appeared, wearing a green hospital robe.

"How is she?" Snow asked anxiously, standing up again.

"They're both doing great. We have a healthy baby girl." He beamed, "Born at 4:15, 7 pounds and 6 ounces."

"Congratulations!" Snow hugged him, followed by Emma.

"Have you called the boys yet?" Emma asked.

He shook his head, "I haven't even thought of that, could you?"

"Of course, I'll go give Henry a call." Emma said, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"And Snow, Regina told me to bring you in." He added, almost forgetting his wife's request.

"Really?" She was touched; Regina never ceased to surprise her.

"Of course," He replied.

"I'll be back," Snow said turning to Emma.

"I'll be here," She smiled, holding up her phone.

She followed Robin down the hall until they turned into a room on the left.

"Look who I found," Robin gestured to Snow, her eyes quickly falling on the baby in Regina's arms.

"She's beautiful," Snow admired, approaching the bed.

"She is. I wanted you to be the first to meet her." She smiled; she and Snow had such a special bond. One that was now strong and unbreakable and could see Snow's heart fill with joy. "Meet Rose, Rose Leona Locksley."

"What a beautiful name Regina," Snow smiled, stroking the infant's head.

"Would you like to hold her?" Regina asked, holding Rose out to Snow.

Snow nodded and lifted the little girl in her arms. She was precious, so very precious.

"Hi Rose," she said rocking the baby girl.

Regina watched with a smile on her face, these moments were better than she could have ever hoped for. "Snow, Robin and I also wanted you here to ask you something. Would you be Rose's godmother?" They had discussed it for some time, but to Regina the choice was clear.

"I'd be honored, Regina" She was floored, giving Rose back to her mother.

Regina felt exhausted and as Rose fell asleep in her arms she felt the need to close her eyes as well. Snow sensed her fatigued and decided it was her time to leave. She knew exactly how her step mother was feeling.

"I should go, you need to rest" Snow said, eyeing Rose one last time.

Regina gave her a smile before she turned to Robin telling him her and Emma would bring the boys in later. He nodded as she exited the door, heading back to the waiting area.

Once Snow had left Robin rejoined Regina on the bed, holding her and Rose until they fell asleep.


End file.
